The Contract
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After two years of interference by the Charmed Ones, the Source picks the one demon he feels sure can finally put an end to the accursed trio.


CHARMED  
  
"The Contract"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramathisot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
After two years of interference by the Charmed Ones, the Source picks the one demon he feels sure can finally put an end to the accursed trio.  
  
The demon strode through the passages of the underworld. It walked with an arrogant stride. Standing some seven feet tall, it was a deep red color with black tribal markings. Its ears were pointed. It came to a large cavern that was guarded by two others of its kind.  
  
"Belthazor," said one of the demonic guards. "The Source told us you would be coming. You are to go in immediately. Take care, brother. His advisor is with him."  
  
"Understood," replied Belthazor.  
  
Belthazor knew the advisor that his brother demon spoke of. Malevant, personal advisor to the Source of all Evil. A demon that stood some seven feet tall and whose skin was a dark green - nearly black - with bright yellow markings. Markings that were vaguely reminiscent of his own, yet distinctively different. A demon that hated humanity with such a passion that he forbade any demon from appearing before him in human form.  
  
Belthazor had met Malevant on many occasions. Each time he had been careful not to take his human form with the senior demon. To do so would have risked Malevants anger and possible vanquishment. Even for a demon, Malevants temper was unmatched.  
  
As Belthazor strode into the Sources' chamber, the two high level demons turned to greet him. The Source of all Evil was as impressive as Malevant. Not nearly as large as the other two, he wore robes with the hood perpetually drawn. It would mask the disfigured face he now wore. A face that had been permanent scarred by the struggle that had brought him to power nearly five hundred years earlier.  
  
"Ah, Belthazor," said the Source, "prompt as usual. You know Malevant, of course."  
  
"Of course," said Belthazor, bowing slightly to the two senior demons. "We have met several times. Though I have never had the pleasure of working for him."  
  
"I have not needed your services as yet, Belthazor," Malevant said. "Frankly, I cannot envision an assignment where I would need a half human mercenary."  
  
"Restraint, Malevant," said the Source. "It is precisely for that reason I have chosen him. He will be successful where so many others have failed."  
  
"Then you wish to hire my services," said Malevant. "As always, I am at your service."  
  
"Excellent," said the Source. "And, yes, I have a job for you. A very special job. And I can assure you the rewards will be just as special."  
  
"A witch, I presume," said Belthazor. "That is what I specialize in."  
  
"Not a witch," said Malevant. "Three witches. Witches who have proven to be more of an obstacle than we originally thought."  
  
"Three witches?" questioned Belthazor. "Yes, I can see why you would want me. One witch can be a problem. Three would require special handling. Something I am more than equipped to deal with."  
  
"Not just any witches, either," said the Source. "The three witches Malevant speaks of are the Charmed Ones."  
  
Belthazor just looked at the Source. Every demon had heard of the Charmed Ones. For nearly two years they had vanquished any demon or warlock who had gone up against them. And their power seemed to grow with each passing day.  
  
"The Charmed Ones?" questioned Belthazor. "I see what you mean. They are quite the obstacles."  
  
"In this matter, the Source and I are agreed," said Malevant. "We both believe that you will succeed where all others have failed. For the very reason that many demons despise you."  
  
Belthazor knew exactly what Malevant meant. He was only half human. His mother had been a demon but his father had been human. To many demons, especially those in the hierarchy of the underworld, Belthazor was little better than a warlock. He was only accepted into demonic circles because he had built a reputation for himself. A reputation that most demons respected. And feared.  
  
"Malevant is right," said the Source. "I have heard the remarks behind your back, Belthazor. How you can never be a true demon because you are half human. It is my belief that it is because you are half human that you will succeed."  
  
"I see," said Belthazor. "I do understand them better than most demons. I was raised human. I know how they think. It is one of the reasons I'm so good at my chosen profession."  
  
"Exactly," said the Source. "We have tried many times to rid ourselves of the Charmed Ones. Each time the demons have failed. They fail, I believe, because they underestimate the true nature of humans. Your understanding will prevent that."  
  
"This will not be easy," said Belthazor. "Or quick. I can't just shimmer into their manor and vanquish them. This will take planning. And subtly. It will be necessary for me to insinuate myself into their world before they are aware of what's going on."  
  
"Precisely what we have thought," said Malevant. "Your training as a human lawyer will give you the perfect opportunity. I have arranged for you to become an assistant district attorney in San Francisco. Since these witches are constantly involved with the police, you will not be suspect as an ADA."  
  
"You're right," said Belthazor. "It will give me the opportunity to question them without raising suspicions. It is the perfect cover. You mentioned a special reward? I assume it is something other than my usual fee."  
  
"Oh, yes," said the Source. "I have thought long and hard about a proper reward for the demon who disposes of the Charmed Ones for me. You will report directly to the Triad during this assignment. They will keep me apprised of the developments in your job. I will instruct all of the hierarchy that you are working directly for the Triad. They shouldn't bother you despite their personal feelings regarding you."  
  
"I appreciate that," said Belthazor.  
  
"Now, as for the reward," said the Source. "Once you have successfully finished the three witches, Gilmorran will be moving up as my personal assistant. I have many projects that will require his personal touch."  
  
"Gilmorran?" questioned Belthazor. "That will leave only two in the Triad."  
  
"No, there will be three," said the Source. "A fitting reward for the demon that destroys those accursed witches. When Gilmorran moves up, you will take his place in the Triad."  
  
"I do not agree with this," said Malevant. "None but full demons have ever served on the Triad. This may cause strife and discord among many, especially those in leadership positions. And it will be a promotion over other, in my opinion more deserving, demons."  
  
"There will be no strife or discord," said the Source. "If any demon wishes to express his displeasure over my decision, he may do so to me directly. I do not anticipate a problem in this area."  
  
"I may not agree with your decision, Source," said Malevant, "but I will honor it. Perhaps this half demon will prove me wrong."  
  
Belthazor didn't speak. He was simply smiling. A member of the Triad. Only one demon stood above the Triad. The Source himself. For more than one hundred years Belthazor had worked hard to prove he was as much a demon as any full demon. Now, with this promotion, none would dare speak ill of him. At least, not in his presence.  
  
"I won't fail you," said Belthazor finally. "I will destroy the Charmed Ones as I have destroyed all the witches I've been sent after."  
  
"I have confidence that you will," said the Source. "You will take a Shadow Stalker with you. It can act as your shadow while you are on the mortal realm. You will communicate with the Triad through it."  
  
"As you wish," said Belthazor. "Which demons can I call upon to help with any plans I make?"  
  
"You will have access to any demon you need," said Malevant. "I will inform all the leaders that they are to cooperate with you fully. If any refuse, send me word. I will deal with them personally."  
  
"Excellent," said Belthazor. "I won't let you down, my liege. I will justify your faith in me."  
  
"I have no doubt," said the Source, smiling.  
  
Belthazor left the chamber still smiling. He all but ignored the two guards waiting outside. All his life he had been ridiculed for having had the misfortune of being half human. Now to think that was what would finally elevate him to the very top of the demonic hierarchy. It was better than vanquishing those who ridiculed him. He would have the pleasure of watching those same demons bow and scrape to him. It would be something that he would relish for decades to come.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
